Secret Nights
by LoVecakes
Summary: Edward tries to stay away from Bella but ends up in her room every night. Not smut. This is my first fanfic ever. Be gentle. Sucky summary. Rate M to be safe but not graphic. E&B. Oneshot. Better than it sounds. Please R


To say that their relationship was dysfunctional was putting it mildly. He hated her from the very first day he set eyes on her. The way she looked at him in the cafeteria blocking her thoughts. The way she sauntered into biology class as if she did not know how sweet she smelled. He was stronger than this and was not going to be driven from his home and family because of her. He would not allow himself to be near her unnecessarily but he knew he was drawn to her. He tries to tell himself he will stay away from her but watching her sleep is too intriguing. He allows himself that much but only that. He vows to stay away from her during the day. It was safer that way.

When she catches him in her room she doesn't question how he got there. She knows there is something off about him and his family. She doesn't say a word. Instead she scoots over and he climbs into bed with her and holds her, taking in her scent. When she wakes up he is gone. He is always gone. She always wakes up alone.

The night she comes home from Port Angeles he is already waiting for her in her bed. A worried look crosses his face when she walks in. Her shirt is ripped and there are bruises forming on her tear stained face. He can smell her blood and four other scents on her. He commits those to memory. She doesn't say a word but climbs into bed with him and cries into his chest all night. He knows what happened but doesn't dare to ask. He notices the only piece of jewelry she ever wore is missing. A thin necklace with a small heart shaped locket.

The night he kills those four scents he goes into her room, an odd smile upon his face. She is already waiting for him. When she wakes up the next morning her necklace is waiting for her on her desk. The same odd smile spreads across her face.

When Alice tells him that he is in love with the human it angers him. That is just not possible. To prove her wrong he doesn't go to her that night. She waits up for him all night shivering from the outside cold.

He comes one night and can tell she has been crying. He climbs into her bed and she pulls him against her and holds him tight. He notices a pregnancy test on her desk. He doesn't have the patience to wait until she is asleep to find out the results but he does not have the strength to let her go.

"Bella?"

"It's negative."

He let out a breath he did not realize he was holding. Not that he needed it. It was just habit at this point. She cries again and it lasts through the night. He is used to this by now. She does this often after waking from a nightmare about that night.

When she starts hanging out with Jacob the smells repulses him and he asks her to shower first. She knows why so does not question it. After her shower she climbs into bed.

"He is dangerous."

"So are you."

She knows his secret. They both know this but neither will voice it. Before he leaves he is feeling bold and places a chaste kiss on her lips. Her eyes snap open. He leaves through the window.

He knows Alice was right. The quick kiss proves it. He tries to stay away. She gets asked on a date by some random schoolboy and she accepts. He knows it's his fault. He goes into her room that night. She doesn't ask where he has been and he does not offer one. He silently climbs into her bed.

"Don't go out with him."

"Okay."

She was fooling herself anyway. He could never be replaced.

She gets a call from the police station to come and identify her father's body. It was an armed robbery gone wrong. She gets home in the afternoon and he is already in her bed waiting. She doesn't question how he knows. News travels fast in a small town. She lays herself next to him but doesn't cry. She thinks she is all cried out. After the sun sets she turns to face him and returns the kiss he gave her once before. He stares back at her. Realizing her mistake she is about to roll over when he stops her and crashes his lips to hers. As their tongues meet she starts unbuttoning his shirt. She hungrily runs her hands over every part of his exposed chest. She runs her hands down to his waist and starts to undo the belt. He freezes. She notices.

"Please. I need to forget. I need new memories. Please?"

He knows she means more than just the day's events. He wants to give her what she needs; what they both need. He relaxes and allows her to continue. He lets her set the pace. Lets it be her decision. Lets her regain what was taken from her. When she wakes up in the morning he's still there holding her in his arms. He will always be there when she wakes up now. Forever.

**AN: A special thanks to my beta Pheonixvenus812. Thank you for all the positive words that gave me the courage to post. May you be blessed with a shirtless Spunk Ransom to use however you wish!**


End file.
